homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101415-Serios-Ravings
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:20 -- GG: I. Must. Inquire. On. The. Status. Of. The. Journal. Interpretation. GG: You. Have. Had. More. Than. Enough. Time. To. Look. It. Over. By. Now. I. Would. Gather. AT: Unlless the courrierr got eaten. AT: I just got back frrom llooking forr any sign of them. GG: Well. Yes. Unless. The. Courier. Was. Eaten..... GG: ... GG: .... GG: Was. The. Courier. Eaten? AT: I don't know. AT: They haven't been herre to my knowlledge! AT: So I thought it may be possiblle. AT: I didn't see any signs, though. AT: So they may be fine, just off trrack. GG: WHAT.!? THEIR. DUTY. WAS. TO. DELIVER. THAT. JOURNAL. WITH. ALL. HASTE. AT: They may have gotten llost on the way. AT: It's a llong jourrney! GG: That. Is. No. Excuse. They. Knew. The. Risks. Of. The. Journey. When. Their. Duty. Was. Given. To. Them. AT: Can you send me theirr handlle? I'lll llook into it. AT: They're prrobablly morre within my reach than yourrs, anyways. GG: He. Goes. By. The. Handle. TimorousTraveler. GG: And. It. Is. Just. As. Well. That. He. Is. Out. Of. My. Reach. GG: As. If. He. Was. He. Would. Regret. Shirking. Off. His. Duty. For. So. Long. GG: No. Matter. AT: Shoulld I telll him of yourr irrritation, orr woulld you llike to do that yourrsellf? AT: I'lll find the jourrnall, one way orr anotherr. GG: Express. It. For. Me.... Give. Him. Much. To. Consider. On. Whether. Or. Not. He. Should. Wish. To. Confront. Me. On. This. Seri.... Horrible. Dereliction. Of. Duty. GG: It. Is. A. Shame. That. One. That. Showed. So. Much. Promise. Has. Disappointed. Me. So. AT: Is therre a way forr him to make it up to you? GG: But. Enough. Of. That. AT: Of courrse. GG: I. Had. Another.... Reason. For. Contacting. You. If. You. Would. Excuse. My. Indirectness. AT: What woulld that be? GG: Your. Knowledge. Of. Fauna. As. You. Have. Told. Me. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Your. Encounters. GG: I. Need. To. Know. If. You. Have. Encountered.... I. Do. Not. Quite. Know. How. To. Describe. It. Actually. GG: It. Was. Large.... Very. Large.... Its. Head. Alone. Could. Fill. A. Room.... Fangs.... And. Those.... Blue. Eyes.... GG: What. Is. Your. Knowledge. Of. Creatures. Such. As. This? AT: That's not an awfull llot to go on. AT: What collourr was it? AT: LLegs? GG: White. Skin..... I. Do. Not. Recall. If. I. Ever. Saw. Its. Legs. Fully. Or. If. It. Had. Legs. At. All. AT: I can't give you a cerrtain answerr. AT: It wasn't underrwaterr, was it? GG: No. It. Was. Not. GG: I. Encountered. It. In. My. Other. Room. GG: How. It. Got. It. Eludes. Me. GG: ((in)) AT: In yourr otherr room? GG: Yes. The. One. That. I. Am. In. When. I. Go. To. Rest. In. The. Recuperacoon. AT: Oh. AT: Okay? AT: I'm not surre that I've seen anything llike that. AT: I can keep my eyes open, though! AT: Therre's a fairr bit that I can see frrom my hive. GG: One. Last. Thing. GG: The. Creature. May. Be. Intelligent. AT: Oh? GG: It. Left. A.... Message. GG: Scarlett. GG: Find. Her. AT: LLike the collourr? GG: I. Do. Not. Know. AT: Unlless that's some kind of name, I guess. AT: It seems llike a weirrd name. AT: If it is one. GG: Agreed. GG: But. The. Message. Does. Not. Seem. To. Make. Direct. Sense. Otherwise. GG: But. Then. Nothing. Of. The. Creature. Is. Direct. AT: I don't know anyone who fits that descrription, in any sense. AT: Actuallly, that reminds me. AT: I have my own obscurre message to sharre. GG: Did. You. Recieve. It. While. You. Were. In. Your. Recuperacoon? AT: I did not. AT: It was given to me by a couplle of ratherr vague individualls. AT: Apparrentlly I'm not supposed to llet "him" in. GG: Him? AT: They chose not to telll me who he is. GG: Most. Indirect. AT: They did say that he was balld? AT: But that's alll. GG: A. Bald. One. To. Not. Be. Let. In. GG: A. Scarlett. One. Who. Is. To. Be. Found. GG: Most. Infuriatingly. Indirect. AT: Yes. AT: But, if these things continue, maybe they'lll starrt to make sense. AT: Therre has to be some meaning. GG: Perhaps. AT: ... I have to ask AT: What did you mean, the pllace that you go when you're in yourr recuperracoon? GG: I. Mean. The. Place. That. I. Go. To. When. I. Rest. The. Violet. Tower. GG: I. Appear. There. When. I. Rest. GG: Unlike. Some. Who. Just. Rest. I. Am. Most. Productive. As. I. Sleep. AT: I can't say that I've had the opporritunity. GG: I. Would. Not. Expect. You. To. GG: I. Know. At. Times. That. I. Am. A. Rather. Exceptional. Troll. In. Being. Productive. AT: Of courrse. AT: I woulldn't doubt it. GG: Of. Course. You. Would. Not. For. There. Is. Nothing. To. Doubt. GG: As. For. Now. I. Have. Much. To. Consider. On. How. To. Fufill. This. New. Duty. Of. "Finding. Her." AT: If I find any lleads, I'lll telll you. GG: That. Is. Most. Agreeable. GG: You. Are. When. Able. Most. Dutiful. AT: Prresumablly you willl do the same, regarrding my own vague message? GG: I. Shall. Pass. The. Message. On. GG: It. Shall. Be. A. Shared. Duty. AT: We're going to get arround alll of the indirrectness, eventuallly. GG: No. Not. Around. It. Straight. Through. It. AT: As soon as we find out which way that is, at lleast! GG: Too. True. GG: Now. I. Have. My. Other. Duties. To. Attend. To. AT: As do I. GG: Light. As. They. May. Be. This. Week. GG: And. If. That. Courier. Does. Show. Up. Remember. To. Express. My. Disappointment. With. Him. AT: Cerrtainlly. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:49 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios